


Dancing Thunderbolts

by Caraina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraina/pseuds/Caraina
Summary: Genderbent Star-Lord and Thor get to know each other better a few months after the events of Endgame.This is a bit smutty, a bit fluffy, and all for fun.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Kudos: 6





	Dancing Thunderbolts

**Author's Note:**

> Still a work in progress.

CHAPTER ONE: 

Thor couldn't help but tease Patrica "Pat" Quill also known as StarLord.  
She was incrediblely cute when she was upset. And it was ever so easy to rile her up. 

"Clearly we've gone in the wrong direction." Thor said with a wry smile and a nod towards the cockpit window. The swirling asteroids in front of their ship plain as day. 

"I can guarantee that I totally planned on coming this way!" Quill remarked smartly.  
She couldn't stand when Thor belittled her leadership. He was so frustrating, especially when he made a point to harp on her about her mistakes, like right now.  
She always had to come up with a quick response, to make herself look more on top of things.  
He made her crazy! More so now that he was back to his incredibly built physique. That drove her crazy in another way, one that she refused to actually let herself acknowledge... most of the time. 

"Far be it for me to suggest that your path is uncrossable..." Thor waved his hand towards the asteroids. "But how exactly do you plan on crossing yon asteroid field?" Thor asked, his voice kind but held doubt. 

Quill turned in her pilot seat to face Thor. Her frustration with him playing across her face for just a second. She schooled her expression into a sly smirk.  
"You better believe I have a plan, Thunderbolt. Just watch, and learn from the best." She had started calling him Thunderbolt not long after he had joined them. 

She turned back to the controls with a grin and made a shipwide announcement. "Everybody buckle up, this is going to be a wild ride!" With that said she punched it into the asteroid field. 

After a bit of impressive flying, that showed why StarLord was still leader of the Guardians, they cleared the field safely.  
"Told you I had a plan." Pat exclaimed smugly to Thor after finishing a barrel roll once out of the asteroids.  
"Indeed..." Thor said with a nod. 

Some while later, after some very uneventful flying, StarLord was growing exhausted from sheer boredom.  
It was getting late, or early depending on where you come from. so Quill turned the controls over to Rocket, who was much more nocturnal than her. "Take care of her Rocket."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rocket grumbled but smiled as he took the controls. 

Thor watched Quill go thoughtfully, and shortly after he mumbled a goodnight to Rocket.  
"Good Eve Rabbit." He said before following Quills path. 

"Oh brother..." Rocket said with disgust as he suspected what was happening. 

Pat retreated down to the common area, passing teen Groot's open door as she went.  
"I am Groot?" Groot asked as she walked by.  
"Yeah, bedtime for me,... after a good hard drink..." She mumbled that last part as she went by. "Don't stay up too late playing video games." She added with a maternal air.  
"I am Groot!" Groot answered with sarcasm.  
"Kids..." Pat mumbled as she moved on. 

She made her way to the galley. Once there she settled into a chair after grabbing a protein bar and something hard to drink.  
After a few sips she started to unwind, even relax a bit. She turned on the stereo and let the music wash over her.  
(🎵 Come and Get Your Love🎵 plays)

Thor truly did like Patricia Quill despite what he showed outwardly to the crew... She was charming, in her slightly naive way. He had even come to realize over these past few months, flying with the Guardians, that he truly found her attractive. But he enjoyed how easy it was to get a rise out of her, so that's why he continued to do so. 

He made his way down to the commons and noticed her sitting in the chair by the galley, eyes closed, listening to her music play.  
It was a good melody, and Thor quietly came over, poured himself a drink, and joined her. 

"Have you come to ride my ass about something, again?" She asked, opening one eye to look at him for a second, her tone exasperated. 

It took Thor a moment to remember that the term "ride my ass" was not actually a sexual term, but referred to pestering someone about something. Before he remembered that, his mind imagined something very different and the thought was certainly not unappealing. 

"No," Thor answered with wry grin. "I came to enjoy the melody, a drink," he held up his mug, "And the pleasure of your companionship." 

Quill opened both eyes and eyed him with a mix of surprise and disbelief. "Really?" She asked incredulously. "You wanted my company?" 

Thor gave her very charming smile. "Why, of course I sought out your company." He said with a true grin. "I quite enjoy your companionship Quill."  
He took a deep drink of his liquor and stood up. He then offered his hand to Pat.  
She eyed it questioningly. 

"You appreciate dancing, do you not? I have seen you do so on some occasion." Thor questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
Pat took his hand trepidatiously. He pulled her up to her feet as if she was light as a feather. She barely kept from gasping at that. To cover it up she gave him a questioning eyebrow. 

Thor caught her intake of breath and smiled more. Maybe it was finally time to move on from past attachments for both him, and for Quill. He truly did enjoy her company, and he wondered if she could possibly enjoy him in return. 

In answer to her questioning look he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her closer, and moved smoothly to the music, which had since changed to 🎵"Fooled Around and Fell In Love"🎵. He hid a sly smile as she fell into step with him.

Pat let herself move with him. It was a bit of a new sensation, being on the receiving end of a certain level of charm that she herself routinely employed. She wasn't entirely sure of how to react for the moment.  
She was at a loss for what to say.  
"Thunderbolt... I..." she started, stumbling over her words. 

Thor freed a hand from her waist and put his finger to her lips. Then he returned to moving them to the music.  
She kept quiet and just let herself move. She was still trying to deal with the loss of her version of Gamora, but she welcomed a chance to focus on someone else for a moment. 

Once the song was done Thor kept his arms around her, his eyes on hers.  
"What say you, Quill? Was that so terrible a moment?" His voice was half teasing.  
"Am I so horrible a choice?" He added softly. 

"Thunderbolt... Thor... I..." but her usual sauveness was gone. Her heart was beating too fast. "Oh, hell with it!" She said after a moment and reached up to pull his lips down to hers.  
He tightened his hold on her and kissed her back with the fury of a man in desperation for intimacy. He almost had to lift her up off the ground, but she went on her tiptoes to meet his passion with her own.  
They scarcely made it to Quill's quarters before the clothes started being pulled off with eager force. 

After another kind of "wild ride", one in which they both took turns being "in charge", they lay there in contentment. Thor was holding Pat close. They both took this moment to release the ghosts of their pasts.  
"Thor, I honestly had no idea that you..." Quill started.  
"That I fancied you, Quill?" Thor finished for her. "I should have thought it obvious, with all my teasing banter." 

Pat laughed. "Really? I kinda thought that you didn't like me... at all." 

Thor pulled her closer to his muscular chest. He rubbed his chin into her thick, silky, golden brown hair as he shook his head no.  
"I never disliked you, I was just guarded against my feelings." Thor admitted as he took his free hand and ran it down her side and hip.  
Quill shuddered pleasantly at the touch.  
"We were both guarded," Pat said softly in response.  
"With good reason," Thor added. 

Quill settled in, lying down on her side with her back nestled against Thor's firm body, her head on the pillow.  
Thor kept one arm under her, holding her to him. He laid his head next to hers. With his other hand he kept stroking her body gently. He reveled in the touch of another after all this time. 

"Will you stay Thor?" Quill asked her voice soft. She wasn't just referring to this night.  
"I will." Thor answered her with understanding of what she meant.  
They had both lost so much. It was time that something, and someone, stayed.  
With that Quill smiled and drifted off to sleep in the arms of the God of Thunder. 

Quill woke up to a harsh "Oh my God! I knew it!" Rocket was exclaiming from the door to her cabin. 

"I thought I locked that door..." Quill mumbled sleepily. 

"You did." Rocket replied back, matter of factly. "I unlocked it."  
Then Rocket turned his attention to Thor while Quill mentally had to remind herself to figure out locks that were Rocketproof. 

"How could you do... THAT, Thor?" Rocket asked is disdain, only half seriously though. He added a frustrated noise after his question as he waved his paw towards Quill. 

Quill gave Rocket the middle finger at that. "A-hole," she muttered at him. 

Rocket bared his teeth at her, not threateningly, just their usual banter. 

Thor gave Rocket a smile. "I appreciate the concern for my well being, rabbit." His gaze turned steely as he added, "But do not disrespect My Lady, if you wish to remain in my good graces." 

"Your Lady?" Rocket retorted with a laugh, but before they could respond he walked away, laughing about "my lady" the whole way. 

Quill turned to Thor with a smirk. "Your Lady, huh?"

"That is what I would consider you, yes." Thor replied with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

"Just to be clear, I'm no damsel to be saved..." Quill said in all seriousness. 

"Nor did I claim you were," Thor replied frankly, but with a smile. "Now let me show to you the very rewards of being the Lady to a God." He tackled Quill, trapping her arms to the bed playfully. His lips found hers and he joyfully kissed her into agreement. Pacified, she kissed him eagerly back.  
He moved to kissing her neck as he lowered his body to hers. He couldn't restrain himself any longer and he entered her with a bit of excited force. She arched her back and made a unintelligible noise of pleasure. 

They enjoyed themselves quite thoroughly, their lovemaking intense.  
Once they both climaxed, not at all quietly, they heard a noise in the silence that followed. 

They both turned to the, once again, open door, only to find Groot watching them intently, eating a snack as he did.  
"I am Groot?" Groot asked as they stared at him. 

"Yes, my tree friend. That is indeed how our kind pollinates." Thor answered Groot's question. 

"I am Groot..." Groot replied back and walked away. 

"I really need to get a new door lock." Quill said in exasperation. 

Thor pulled her into his warm arms and held her gently. "Tis just the curiosity of youth." Thor said with a smile.  
Quill gave an exasperated groan but settled comfortably into Thor's embrace.


End file.
